The Interpreter
by Warriorcat890
Summary: Cat, Storm, Soda, and October have finally reacher RiverClan, where Cat's father resides. Cats struggles to understand her feelings toward her father, her companions, and her mate, Storm. With tensions running high between Soda and Storm, Cat is forced to make difficult choices. And to make matters worse, an ominious prophecy now hangs over her head. All OC. Sequel to "The Seeker"
1. Preface & Allegiances

_The Interpreter - Preface & Allegiances_

This is the sequel to my fanfic, "The Seeker". I'm sure many people are wondering why the hell I'm posting all these, please go to the Epilogue of "The Seeker" and you shall find your answer.

I don't own Warriors.

* * *

**Preface**

If I've learned anything during my life, it's that all good things must come to an end. All energy is only borrowed, and one day, we must give it back, as one wise cat once told me. Death is inevitable, but life is something you can change, and that can change at any moment, especially when you least expect it to.

Life is only so long, and you need to make the best of it while you can. You make your own choices, and those choices will influence your life for moons to come. I've known cats who make one tiny mistake, and their whole life was destroyed because of it. Not just those who make them suffer either, many around them feel the pain, or are affected by their choices.

So that is my advice to you today. Live in the moment, make wise choices… and for the spirits' sake, don't try to find you estranged Clan leader father!

* * *

**Characters**

**RiverClan**

Leader:

Icestar: large, sleek, white tomcat with bright green eyes, broad shoulders and large paws with long, sharp claws and a long scar stretching across his right flank

Deputy:

Reedtail: slender, sleek dark brown tabby tomcat with even darker stripes and amber eyes with a white-tipped tail

Apprentice: Duckpaw

Medicine Cat:

Shoreleaf: slender white she-cat with amber eyes and a scar across her nose, she is also deaf in one ear

Warriors:

Otterclaw: long-haired, dark brown tabby tom with green eyes and a white-tipped tail

Troutfin: light gray tom with darker gray flecks, blue eyes and white paws

Beavertail large, broad-shouldered dark brown tom with amber eyes and darker brown paws and tail

Apprentice: Mosspaw

Wavestorm: slender, sleek gray tom with green eyes and torn ears

Lilypool: pale ginger she-cat with amber eyes and a white dash on her chest

Blackclaw: large, black tom with green eyes and a white-tipped tail and a large scar stretching from his forehead, across his right eye and down to his chin

Apprentice: Mothpaw

Pebblefur: gray she-cat with darker gray flecks and amber eyes with white chest, underbelly and tail-tip

Heronflight: large, plump white tomcat with blue eyes and large paws

Salmontail: ginger she-cat with unusual black paws and ears

Apprentice: Mintpaw

Featherpelt: long-haired gray tabby she-cat with blue eyes and a long, bushy tail

Snowfall: pure white she-cat with amber eyes

Moonshine: dark gray she-cat with small, almost unnoticeable white dots in her fur and pale yellow eyes

Cat: dark tortoiseshell she-cat with mottled brown base color and ginger, white and black patches on her fur, one blue eye and one green eye, a flattened face and long, matted fur and furless in some places

Storm: muscular, broad-shouldered dark gray tomcat with bright blue eyes, one white paw on his front right leg, a white-tipped tail, a white muzzle, and v-shape cut in his left ear

Soda: slender, sleek light gray tom with blue eyes and white-tipped tail

October longhaired white tomcat with orange eyes and a flat face

Apprentices:

Duckpaw: small, dark tortoiseshell she-cat with orange-colored eyes and a pretty face

Mosspaw: brown tabby she-cat with bright green eyes

Mothpaw: golden tabby she-cat with amber eyes, a white muzzle, chest, underbelly, paws, and tail-tip

Mintpaw: white she-cat with gray legs, ears, muzzle and tail-tip and blue eyes

Queens:

Sweetflower: pretty light gray she-cat with pale yellows eyes; she is the mother of Blackclaw's kits: Rootkit (brown tom), Minnowkit (light gray she-cat), and Robinkit (ginger she-cat)

Gingertail: pale ginger she-cat with amber eyes; she is the mother of Icestar's kits: Troutkit (gray tom), Willowkit (gray she-cat), and Rainkit (gray tomcat)

Cloudflight: pure white she-cat with blue eyes; she is the mother of Heronflight's kits

Elders:

Stormcloud: dark gray tomcat with pale yellow eyes and a scar across his chest

Foxtail: ginger tomcat with white paws

Nightclaw: black she-cat with blue eyes

**ThunderClan**

Leader:

Acornstar: brown tabby tom with amber eyes and white chest and underbelly

Deputy:

Lakestorm: black tom with blue eyes and white ears

Medicine Cat:

Ashleaf: pale gray tabby tom with darker stripes and blue eyes

Warriors:

Flamewhisker: bright ginger tom with pale yellow eyes, and one white paw

Violetgaze: gray she-cat with a strange, purplish-tint to her fur and blue eyes

Ravensong: black she-cat with a white dash on her chest and patch over her eye

Brownfeather: brown tabby tom with amber eyes

Apprentice: Bluepaw (gray she-cat)

Mouseclaw: black-and-white tom with green eyes

Yellowleaf: tawny-colored she-cat with bright green eyes and black-tipped ears and tail along with black paws

Apprentice: Rockpaw (dark gray tom)

Hazelcloud: brown tabby she-cat with a white dash on her chest

Waterpelt: gray tom with blue eyes

Eaglecry: white she-cat with light brown patches that have golden tints

Redstripe: dark ginger tomcat with pale yellow eyes and one gray paw

Apprentice: Copperpaw (tawny-colored tom with green eyes)

Ashfall: pale gray tom with darker gray paws, tail-tip, ear-tips, and muzzle

Cliffpelt: dusky brown tom with amber eyes

Snowfrost: white she-cat with blue eyes

Queens

Thrushwing: jet-black she-cat with blue eyes; mother of Brownfeather's kits: Juniperkit (gray she-kit), Marshkit (brown tabby tom), and Whiskerkit (light brown tabby tom with white chest)

Cinderfoot: gray she-cat with darker gray paws; mother of Flamewhisker's kits

Elders

Greenclaw: brown tabby tom

Frosteyes: white tom with icy blue eyes

**WindClan**

Leader:

Dawnstar: cream-colored she-cat with white underbelly and green eyes

Deputy:

Sunblaze: golden-tabby tom with amber eyes

Apprentice: Marigoldpaw (white she-cat with pale yellow eyes

Medicine Cat:

Cherryleaf: ginger she-cat with white paws, muzzle, underbelly, and tail-tip

Apprentice: Cavewhisker (gray tom)

Warriors

Cloverheart: white she-cat with pale yellow eyes

Dustfur: dusky brown tom with amber eyes

Apprentice: Quailpaw (white tom with black patches and blue eyes

Hillwhisker: black tom with blue eyes

Mosquitowing: brown tabby tom with amber eyes

Apprentice: Wingpaw (white she-cat

Rosefur: pretty dark ginger she-cat with green eyes

Specklepelt: white she-cat with black and ginger splotches

Zinniapetal: pretty brown tabby she-cat

Flintclaw: dark gray tom with blue eyes

Nightwing: black tomcat with pale yellow eyes and a white-tipped tail

Cloudstorm: white tom with amber eyes

Pheasantfur: gray she-cat with darker patches and blue eyes

Apprentice: Amberpaw (ginger she-cat)

Brambleheart: brown tabby tom

Rainmask: smoky gray tom with pale yellow eyes

Queens

Birdflight: white she-cat with pale yellow eyes; mother of Sunblaze's kits: Horsekit (brown tom), Fangkit (gray tom), and Wrenkit (dark ginger tom)

Thymewhisker: pale gray she-cat with blue eyes; mother of Hillwhisker's kits: Clawkit (brown tom) and Tanglekit (ginger tabby tom

Elders

Wormtail: pale ginger tom with green eyes

Rabbitwhisker: dusky brown tom with blue eyes

**ShadowClan**

Leader:

Skystar: pale gray tabby she-cat with icy blue eyes, white paws, muzzle underbelly, and tail-tip

Deputy:

Newtclaw: ginger tabby tomcat with green eyes

Medicine Cat:

Swallowbird: gray tabby she-cat with calm blue eyes and white paws

Apprentice: Starlingpaw (gray she-cat)

Warriors:

Oakfur: dark ginger tom

Smokestep: jet-black tom with blue eyes

Wildheart: broad-shouldered dark brown tabby tom with pale yellow eyes

Apprentice: Mintpaw (gray she-cat

Shrewheart: gray she-cat with darker gray muzzle, paws and tail-tip

Parsleyleaf: brown tabby she-cat with green eyes

Lightsong: cream-furred she-cat with blue eyes

Lakecloud: black tom

Hummingbird: ginger she-cat with white underbelly

Ivyfrost: pale gray tabby she-cat with blue eyes

Apprentice: Pouncepaw (gray tom)

Cardinalfeather: dark ginger she-cat with black paws

Breezestep: black tom

Queens

Blossomfur: tortoiseshell she-cat with blue eyes; mother of Dewkit (white tom) and Wolfkit (gray tom)

Aspenleaf: ginger tabby she-cat with green eyes; mother to Wildheart's kits: Airkit (gray tom) Jaggedkit (black tom) and Larchkit (brown tabby tom)

Silverheart: gray she-cat; mother to Lakecloud's kits

Elders

Shadepelt: black tom

**Cats Outside the Clans**

Jet: jet-black she-cat with blue eyes

Donut: ginger tom with green eyes; kittypet

Orange: ginger tomcat with green eyes; lives in the barn nearby

* * *

A/N: Did you like this chapter? Leave a review and let me know! If you've liked what you've seen here and you wanna see more, click on my username to see more!


	2. Chapter 1

_The Interpreter - Chapter 1_

This the first real chapter to the sequel of "The Seeker". This story takes place directly where "The Seeker" left off. This story will deal mostly with Cat's internal conflicts rather than a journey or anything more.

I do not own Warriors.

* * *

**Chapter One**

Icestar—my father—stared at me with wide eyes. I heard shocked murmurs ripple throughout the crowd of cats around us, but I could have cared less. I focused on searching my father's bright green eyes for any traces of anger or despair, but the only thing I saw was bewilderment. "I… um… Cat, I think that you and your friends should speak with me privately in my den. Reedtail, Shoreleaf, I want you two in there as well. As for the rest of you, continue on with your normal duties. This changes nothing," he meowed, authority ringing clearly in his voice. For a moment, I felt a twinge of pride for how my father handled the situation; I doubted I could have been so calm and collective if I had just been presented with such information. Still, there was one thing he said that made my heart feel as if someone were sinking long, thick claws deep into its core. _"This changes nothing."_

My companions and I followed Icestar as he slipped between a gap between two small stones that supported the very large one. Inside, he sat down on his nest of moss and feathers, his eyes burning into me fiercely. Storm sat down next to me while Soda and October stuck close. After a few awkward moments of silence, a pure white she-cat and a brown tabby tom entered the den behind us and sat down. "Now that we're all here," Icestar began, his eyes never leaving me. "Who are you, and why have you come?"

"I have told you everything already. Why do you ask again?" I shot back, feeling an anger rise up in me that I had tried so long to suppress. All this time, he was living here, living an easy life, while my mother and I were living on our own in the forest struggling to survive. How dare he sit here and judge me, or accuse me of lying if that was what he was getting at. "After all, I should be the one asking the questions! You abandoned my mother when she was expecting me!"

The brown tom who had entered the den growled. "When you address Icestar, you shall speak to him with respect!" he hissed, his hackles rising.

"No coward deserves respect!" I spat in response at the tabby before looking at Icestar once more. "You left a pregnant she-cat sitting in the forest with no way to provide for herself! You turned your back on us!"

I had opened my mouth to say more, but Storm rested his tail on my flank. I looked at him, about to tell him to stay out of it, but the look in his eyes calmed me. "You have every right to be angry," Storm murmured, appraising me with his gentle blue eyes. "But you mustn't say or do anything you will regret. You must calm down and speak rationally."

"I've been calm long enough!" I muttered, but not as harshly as I wanted to. Storm was only trying to protect me, but he knew nothing of the pain and rage I felt.

Icestar gazed at me hardly for a moment before sighing. He lowered his eyes to the floor and closed them. "I remember your mother. She was a real cold-hearted she-cat with the charm of a snake. How is she doing?" he recalled, opening his eyes when he was finished and looking at me.

I stiffened at his words, and bit back a sharp retort. How could he say such things about a cat he had once mated with? "She's dead. Oh, and she hated you thoroughly."

To my great surprise, he smirked. "I figured as much. We both wanted different things out of life, and they contradicted each other… When I tried to leave, she brought out this kit rubbish to try to get me to stray with her out of pity. I never thought she was serious…" he murmured, half to himself and trailing off.

"So it's true?" the dark brown tom prompted. He was gazing at his leader with uncertainty, and certain fear in his eyes.

My father nodded. "Yes, Reedtail. It is true. This is my daughter—Cat."

* * *

A/N: Did you like this chapter? Leave a review and let me know! If you've liked what you've seen here and you wanna see more, click on my username to see more!


	3. Chapter 2

_The Interpreter - Chapter 2_

The plot thickens...

I don't own Warriors.

* * *

**Chapter Two**

Reedtail led us out of my father's den and over to a fallen log on the outskirts of the camp. "While you stay here, this will be your den," he explained, stepping aside and allowing us to view what was out knew home. Everything about it reminded me of my wood… and of my mother.

A part of me sought vengeance. My father could not live in impunity forever. One day, he would have to face up to his wrongdoings and give me, in the least, an apology. While one part longed to bring him shame, another part seemed to tell me to abscond. I didn't need to be here and make his life, or my own, harder than it already was. _We've come this far,_ my rational side reminded. _We can't just flee like pieces of prey! Besides, no one would understand my feelings… They would think this whole journey was all for nothing._

Soda and October were already exploring the log, making themselves at home. Storm, however, lingered close to me. "Are you alright?" he queried softly, running his tail along my flank.

I shrugged my shoulders and followed the other two toms into the aperture. On the outside, the log was rough and cracked, but on the inside, it was nice and smooth. It smelled of moss and rotting leaves, but it was a familiar and comforting scent. I was shocked at how much it reminded me of my old life. It frightened me.

Four nests were already made up for us, and Soda had flopped down and was making himself at home. "Well, I'm gonna get some rest while I have the chance," he said, his voice trailing off to a yawn at the end.

October rolled his eyes once Soda had closed his. "Well, I'm actually going to go hunting I think. I can't stay cooped up in here for too long, plus I feel like it will help me clear my head and do me good to stretch my legs. If anyone is interesting in tagging along, they're welcome," he meowed, his orange eyes lingering on me for a brief moment.

"I think I will join you, actually," I spoke up after a moment. I felt Storm's smoldering gaze burn into my back as I padded over to October. "I need some fresh air."

The white cat nodded and looked over at Storm. "Care to join us?"

I risked a glance over my shoulder and saw Storm's disapproving look. "I think I'll stay here and make sure no one murders Soda in his sleep."

October let out a chuckle, but Storm didn't appear even slightly amused. His chilling gaze made my blood run cold. Why was he acting like this all of a sudden? Was he just worried about me, or did he suspect something between October and me? I didn't know, but I wanted to ask him what the spirits his problem was. However, before I could, October nudged me out of the den.

* * *

To my great surprise, the RiverClan warriors allowed us to hunt on their territory as long as we caught something extra to add to their fresh-kill pile. I didn't quite understand these Clan concepts—Clan meetings, Gatherings, patrols, fresh-kill piles, feeding schedules—everything just seemed to pointless to me. I had asked one of the warriors—a she-cat—why everything was so complicated, and she just laughed. "To you maybe, but the warrior code helps us live with more logic and reason that a band of rogues."

And I found that comment deeply insulting.

October led the way through the weeds and out to the semi-wet lands that lay beyond. The entire time, he kept his ears pricked and his jaw slightly ajar to scent the air. I mimicked his movements and focused on keeping my steps quiet even though it was difficult with the wet ground under paw. We squelched along no luck, but we had abled to frighten a starling that had been nesting within a group of reeds. Unfortunately, neither of us had been able to catch the handsome bird.

After a sun-shift of unproductive hunting, October stopped and sat down on a dry patch of land. The white tom looked down and grimaced at his mud-plastered paws and lower legs. He began muttering to himself as he shook the mud out from between his pads.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you," I suggested, flopping down as well. My legs ached with exhaustion from the fruitless hunt, and from our journey here in the first place. It felt as if all that energy and adrenaline I had been blessed with during our travels were finally catching up to me. "You'll just get them dirty again on the way back."

He flattened his ears against his head and curled his lips back in a snarl. "I know, but it's better than having mud caked between your pads!" He was silent for a moment as he placed his paw on solid ground once more. "How are you doing?" he asked.

His concern took me off guard. For a moment, I felt as if I should snap at him to mind his own business, but something stopped me. He was just trying to be helpful, and perhaps it would do me good to relay my feelings and concerns to someone else. "As good as to be expected," I replied. I was surprised at how dull my voice sided, but I partially cherished it. It showed feeling.

October nodded, understanding.

"I… I don't know what I'm feeling really… There are so many mixed emotions… happiness… relief… anger… hatred… desire for Vengeance… and sadness. I just… I don't know what to do… A part of me wants to leave, but then the journey would all be for nothing…" I whispered.

The white cat shook his head. "Not for nothing; you found your father and perhaps in the next few days you will come to the conclusion that he isn't the kind of cat you want in your life, and we can leave."

"But I don't even really know why I came… or why we're sticking around…" I told him.

"For answers perhaps? To understand why he left you and your mother with no way to provide for each other?" he suggested.

His guesses were as good as mine. "I suppose."

"If you want to leave, no one will think less of you," he meowed. "And I would follow you to the edge of the Earth if that is where you plan to go next. You are a great cat, Cat. You saved my life in the Twolegplace, and I will be forever grateful to you for that… You are my friend, and I care for you—not necessarily in a romantic way—but as a sister that I never had. You have my support, and I'm sure Storm will say the same."

I lowered my gaze to the marshy ground. "I'm not so sure he will."

* * *

A/N: Did you like this chapter? Leave a review and let me know! If you've liked what you've seen here and you wanna see more, click on my username to see more!


	4. Chapter 3

_The Interpreter - Chapter 3_

You'll see what happens. *evil smirk*

I don't own Warriors.

* * *

**Chapter Three**

We returned to our little makeshift home to find Soda and Storm quarreling. "I don't want you to talk to her about it!" Storm hissed. "And that is final!" With that, he stormed out of the den. When he saw us, he stopped and gazed at me with wide blue eyes. "What are you doing her? You're back already?"

I narrowed my eyes and straightened my shoulders. "Yes. What were you two yowling about so loudly that we could hear you from outside? Do you want the entire Clan to hear you two bicker? We must appear as a united front. Don't you understand that Storm? Can't you put your pathetic jealousy aside for once in your life?" I snapped. I didn't need to know what had started the argument; I knew by Storm's words they were speaking about me.

His eyes widened with shock, and then decreased into a glare. "Cat, you know that I care for you, but you need to pick a side! It's me or that lunatic in there! We should have left him when he didn't want to find you that day!"

"I need to do nothing," I replied defiantly. "The only one who needs to do anything around here is you!" I allowed my voice to soften. "Look Storm… you know that I love you, but… now is not the time to let petty jealousy rule you."

"I love you too, Cat," he murmured. "But you can't have the both of us here. I can't deal with him."

"I'm not kicking him out. What would the Clans think? When this is all over and done with, we can go our separate ways and you and I can go back to the old forest and have kits and be happy, but until that day comes, we must stick together. It is the most efficient way for survival," I answered firmly. "I am the leader in this group, and I must make decisions that benefit us all."

My mate hung his head and then glared at the ground. "I will put up with him for you and only you. I will not tolerate him, but nothing you can say will make me like him. If he leaves on his own accord, would you let him?"

"No one is required to stay, but I don't want you to try and chase him off… Something tells me all of our destinies have led us here… We have a purpose here… I can feel it and so can October, but I don't know what that is."

Soda poked his head out of the den before allowing a smug smirk to creep onto his face. "See, Storm? She wants me here."

The darker gray cat let out a warning growl, and I shot Soda an annoyed look. "Not helping, mouse-brain!" I turned away from him to look at Storm and October who had come up on my mate's other side. "We need to stick together."

I opened my mouth to say more, but my father's voice cut me off. "Let all cats old enough to swim gather here beneath Meeting Stone for a Clan meeting!"

"Do you think that applies to us?" October inquired.

"We should probably go," I answered. "It's probably about us anyway."

Storm led the way through the reeds and into the heart of the RiverClan camp with the rest of us close behind. Many warriors were already gathered at the base, looking up expectantly at their white-furred leader. I glanced up to see his green eyes resting on me. When he realized I had caught him, he immediately averted his attention to the Clan.

"Cats of RiverClan," he began, his voice loud enough so all could hear. As soon as he spoke, the quiet murmurings died down as all the cats focused on his words. "As you have probably already realized, four loners have taken residence in the fallen willow tree upon my orders. I know that many of you are probably wondering and confused as to why I have allowed them to remain here, so I will tell you why now. I want you to hear it from me and not from someone else in the form of a rumor spreading like wildfire. One of these cats—the she-cat named Cat—is my daughter."

Shocked murmurs broke out amongst the crowd. "I didn't think it was true!" a pure white she-cat on the edge of the crowd exclaimed to a speckled gray tom.

"Icestar wouldn't announce it to the Clan like this if it wasn't," the tom replied.

I could feel the eyes of some of the warriors on me and I shifted uncomfortably. Storm wrapped his tail around my shoulders.

My father raised his tail for silence. "I ask you not to judge me for the cat I once was, but think of me know as your Clan-mate and leader. Yes, I am expected to uphold morals and be an exemplary warrior, but I am a cat just like the rest of you. I was young and foolish once, and I have made mistakes that will haunt me for the rest of my days, but life must go on. This doesn't change who we are, or what we do. We are warriors, and life will go on as it always has. However, I do have a request that I would like to make. Cat," he meowed, looking directly at me.

I sat there, frozen. What could he want with me? He didn't want me before, so what did he want now? My brain was still scrambling to process everything he had just said about morals and mistakes. Was I just a mistake to him? Was that it? Would he request that me and my friends leave his camp and never return? Had this all been for nothing?

"Cat, I would like to invite you and your companions to join my Clan."

* * *

A/N: Did you like this chapter? Leave a review and let me know! If you've liked what you've seen here and you wanna see more, click on my username to see more!


	5. Chapter 4

_The Interpreter - Chapter 4_

This is more of a filler chapter, and the next one will be more about the decision.

I don't own Warriors.

* * *

**Chapter Four**

I gazed up at my father in astonishment. I knew that my mouth was hanging open and I was sitting stock still. I could feel the tension building up around me—from both my companions and the Clan warriors. What did he expect me to say? Should I agree to join him? Was this the cause of the feeling October and I had felt? Was this our destiny, or if I accepted would I be making the biggest mistake of my life?

Was this what I wanted? I knew that I came here to meet my father and understand why he left my mother and me, but I wasn't sure. Deep inside, my composure and mind-state was crumbling to pieces. Everything going on was so overwhelming that I could barely breathe. My chest felt tight and my mind was racing with new, worrisome thoughts. Why was my father doing this? Why would he want me in his life now after he abandoned me? What would my companions think if I said yes? What would they think if I said no? This entire charade was driving me into the confusion of hysteria.

Clearing my throat, I shot a sideways glance at Storm, and then another at October. My mate stood proudly at my side. Despite the pinches of doubt I had felt recently, the look on his face and the way he sat at my side made me swell with happiness. I suddenly felt invincible as if I could conquer the world. I also knew that October would stand by my side until the end and defend me. The tom might have been to the Cutter and lost his ability to father kits, but that made him no less of a cat and a companion. I trusted him with my life even though I had only known him for a short time. He was loyal and true, I knew that much.

As for Soda, at this point I didn't care whether Soda remained of left. He was my friend and a part of this group, but at the same time, he was more of a liability than an asset. He made my situation with Storm difficult, and there was an uneasy awkwardness going on between the two tomcats. Were they fighting for my affections? I didn't understand why anyone would think so—I was not a pretty she-cat, and I honestly don't know why Storm stayed with me all this time. I was tired of those two constantly bickering, and I was beginning to think that it might benefit the group to kick him out... but I could not bring myself to abandon an innocent cat to fend for themselves.

"I... I will have to think about your offer Icestar," I finally answered. I was surprised that my voice sounded solid like stone when I was unsure about the situation.

Insulted whispers broke out amongst the Clan warriors. They sounded more than offended that I didn't immediately accept his invitation. What did they expect? I knew nothing of Clan life, or what I would even do as a member of a Clan. Plus, I knew nothing of how my companions would react to my answer. We definitely needed to discuss it as a group.

"That is wise," Icestar allowed. "It's a reasonable request. I would say the same. Wise people think things over carefully before making a decision."

I could hear the mutterings of some cats in disapproval, but I ignored them. Many cats began to turn away without waiting to be dismissed. Icestar let them go, not appearing to care. He leapt down from the stone, and started toward me, before being intercepted by his deputy or whatever they called it. The tom spoke to my father in hushed words before turning away once more.

Icestar proceeded to come closer. "I respect your decision," he meowed somewhat gravely. "I wished that I had been wise enough at your age to think that way. I would have avoided many mistakes."

_Many mistakes?_ I wondered. _Is that your way of trying to hint that I am a mistake? My mother seemed to think I was so why don't you just come out and say it already?_ "I can imagine you would have," I replied gruffly.

Storm's tail stroked my flank gently in an effort to calm me. I bit back a warning growl. Ever since we arrived in RiverClan, I had to remind myself more and more that he was only trying to help. He just wanted to be there for me and support me… Why did have such a short fuse as of late? A part of me, deep down inside, knew why, but I just didn't want to admit it just yet.

"We should be getting back to our… den to discuss your offer," I said, wanting to keep my voice light and civil, but it ended up coming out stiff as a board. I sounded anything but relaxed.

My father dipped his head. "Indeed. I shall arrive at the tree at dawn's first light for your answer. Let it be known that if you refuse, you will be welcome here for a few days to rest before you set off again."

His words surprised me. "Oh… thank you… Icestar," I told him, unable to keep a tone that sounded almost like idiocy in my voice. "That is very… generous of you."

He nodded before turning around and padded off across the camp. Upon his departure, two she-cats approached us; one a pale ginger she-cat who I recognized from our journey to the camp, the other, a pure white she-cat with amber eyes. "I hope you decide to stay," the ginger she-cat meowed. I knew her name had something to do with flowers, but couldn't quite figure it out.

"Yes, I hope so too," the white one added. "My name is Snowfall. I don't know you very well, but Lilypool told me that you all seem like decent cats, and I trust her. I hope that you remain so that we may get to know each other better."

"Oh, well… thank you… I think…" I meowed, my confidence failing. I had absolutely no idea how to speak to these strange cats without offending them in any way. "We're not sure what we'll decide yet. We must consider everyone."

They both nodded. Lilypool opened her mouth to speak, but Storm cut her off. "We should be turning in for the night I think," he meowed. "Thank you for your words, but we really must be going."

"Oh, of course!" Snowfall meowed. "We will see you around, I suppose."

Wanting to avoid any other conversation, I led the way back to the hollow tree faster than necessary.

* * *

A/N: Did you like this chapter? Leave a review and let me know! If you liked what you've seen here and you wanna see more, click on my username to see more!


	6. Chapter 5

_The Interpreter - Chapter 5_

This chapter is short, and there is a cliffie at the end. The next chapter will be more action-packed, but this one is really all about character building. We get to see more of what Soda is really like, as well as witness the friendship and loyalty that the group has to one another. Soda's decision I think is realistic - he's the realist in the group, and sometimes the pessimist, but he is only thinking logically, and how most people would in this situation. He's just not quite sure what he wants out of life, and is pretty sure that what he's involved in now isn't it.

I don't own Warriors.

* * *

**Chapter Five**

As we headed back to the fallen tree, I could feel my companions' eyes on me. A mixture of anxiety and uncertainty washed through me like a recently melted and flooding river in spring. When we reached the den, I led the way inside and flopped down in my nest. My companions, however, remained standing. By the troubled looks on their faces, I knew they had mixed feelings about my father's offer.

"What do you think?" Soda asked quietly. "I mean… I came on this journey 'cause I was lonely and bored, but… I kind of just want to return to my territory—"

"Then go!" Storm snarled. "No one will miss you. Make yourself scarce!"

"Stop it!" I hissed. "Both of you are acting like kits. We're all adults here, and we need to have an adult conversation without you two having a fight over who's going to be alpha male! Now, I think that the fairest thing would be to have a vote on whether or not we should stay or go. Does that sound good?"

"Fine with me," October mewed, licking his forepaw nonchalantly.

"Very well," Storm grunted, seeming to force himself to sit and his fur to lie flat.

"Storm, since you seem very excited, why don't you start us off? Stay or leave?" I queried.

My mate sighed and curled his tail around his paws. "I don't know yet… Cat, you know that no matter what you decide that I will remain at your side. It is not my decision to make. My vote is joined with yours."

Biting back a hiss of annoyance, I looked to Soda. "How say you?"

He sighed. "Look, Cat… I know we've all been through a lot together but… I'm not sure whether or not this is really what I want to do with my life."

"Hallelujah," Storm muttered, earning a quiet chuckle from October.

"So, that is a no?" I asked.

The light gray tom sighed. "I suppose so."

I gave him a slight nod before looking at October. The white tomcat gazed at me evenly. "I told you that I would follow you anywhere, Cat, and that promise still stands. You saved my life, and I will stay with you until I repay my debt, and maybe even afterwards. I am the same as Storm—my vote is combined with yours."

Unable to hold in the frustration any long, I let out a yowl.

"It is your decision, Cat," Storm whispered. "I can only speak for myself, but I am not your companion. I am your mate, and your friend. I love you, Cat, and as your mate and friend, I will remain at your side as long as you want me there. It is not my decision to make. I just want you to know that I love you, and I support you."

I watched Storm, my vision beginning to blur slightly. There was suddenly too much moisture in my eyes. "Thank you," I whispered.

"I agree with Storm," October put in. "You're my friend, and I will always be loyal to you. You saved my life, and for that, I will follow you anywhere until I have repaid my debt."

"Thank you, October," I meowed, gazing at him with grateful eyes. "That means a lot."

By this time, we had all looked at Soda. Clearly, he did not share their feelings of gratitude and friendship towards me. "Look..." the pale gray tom began, but was stopped by Storm.

"Save it! No one cares!" he snarled. "We all know you don't wanna be here, so why don't you just get on your merry way?!"

Soda's hackles rose. "Will you shut up and let me talk already?! Great spirits, I am so freaking tired of you cutting me off whenever I try to speak! Try to imagine this from my point of view for once in your life, huh?! I have a territory, that I left a long time ago to assist you two on your journey—"

"No one asked you to tag along," Storm muttered.

Soda continued on as if he hadn't heard the darker gray tom. "I am homesick, and just want to go home... I don't have a mate, or a best friend—I'm all alone here. I don't have anyone to talk to, or associate with. I feel alien here... and... and I just want to go home, you know?"

While Storm looked glowered at the ground, but October and I looked on with compassion and understanding. "I do understand, Soda," I meowed gently. "No one is forcing you to stay. I know that you might feel obligated, but it is quite alright if you leave us. None of us—" I paused and shot Storm a stern look, "—will think any less of you. I promise. You are not bound to us by any oath—you are free to come and go as you please."

Soda looked up at me, almost shyly. "Thank you for understanding, Cat... I appreciate it."

I nodded. "It is the least I could do," I murmured. "You may leave when you wish."

"If you don't mind, I think I'd like to spend one more day here with you," he meowed suddenly.

Storm's head shot up with the speed of lightning. "How dare you?!" he growled. "How dare you make that request when you have already spoken out against us?! You don't want to remain here, so why on Earth do you want to stay one more day? The faster you leave, the easier it will be, and happier we will be as well."

"Enough, Storm!" I growled, getting annoyed with my mate. "It is not your decision to make. One more day will not do anyone harm; Soda is welcome to remain as long as he wishes."

The light gray tom's eyes brightened, while my mate sulked in the corner of the den. "Don't come yowling to me if this decision bites you in the rump," he muttered.

"Now why would it do that?" October queried, his own voice showing the strain of aggravation. "Give me one reason why, Storm."

Storm just glowered at a random spot on the wall, and left us to our discussion. At that moment, my heart felt no pity for him. I loved him to death, but his petty jealousy and hatred toward Soda was getting on everyone's nerves, and I was tired of it. I don't know what happened between the two of them while I had been in the Twoleg slaughterhouse, but whatever it was, it had to have influenced their relationship in a negative way, and frankly, I did not want to know.

October and Soda were having a quiet conversation about what the gray cat would engage in once he departed when a yowl sounded from the RiverClan camp. All of our heads snapped up, and our ears strained forward with attention. "Stupid fish-faces!" I heard a cat yowl.

"Mouse-hearts!"

"Minnow-brains!"

"ThunderClan warriors are in the camp!" a RiverClan voice shouted above the insults, I thought I recognized it as one of the she-cats I had conversed with earlier.

"RiverClan warriors assemble!" my father's voice caterwauled.

It wasn't long afterward that the sounds of battle reached our ears. "RiverClan's being attacked!" October hissed, unsheathing his claws.

"We need to help them," I stated simply, not leaving this up to debate. The finality in my voice left no one room to argue; even Soda who usually protested was silent with a grim determination as October lead the way, charging toward the camp. We would defend my father's Clan with our lives.

* * *

A/N: Did you like this chapter? Leave a review and let me know! If you've liked what you've seen here, and you wanna see more, click on my username to see more!


End file.
